We Swore Chapitre 1
by CoincoinSenpai
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke se connaissaient depuis toujours. Leur lien était incassable et leur amitié évidente. Amitié ? Le mot n'était peut-être pas exact et les deux adolescents s'en étaient rendus compte lors de leur première année de lycée. Entre eux, il s'agissait de plus que de la simple amitié. Mais pour eux, il était impossible d'accepter que de tels sentiments les relient.


CHAPITRE 1

Notre Promesse

_« Ne jamais exprimer nos sentiments »_

_« Ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit »_

_« Redevenir normal »_

Telles étaient les règles que devaient respecter les deux adolescents qui avaient récemment découvert leur homosexualité ainsi que les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Elles étaient claires et pourtant extrêmement confuses pour Naruto. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il ne trouvait aucune réponse précise. Mais parmi ces questions qui avait récemment prises place dans son esprit, une lui était malgré tout familière : « Est-ce que j'aime Sasuke ? ». Cette question pouvait sembler totalement idiote et l'était effectivement aux yeux du blond. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir sur la nature de ses sentiments et n'importe qui les auraient acceptés.

Chaque instant était comme une bataille entre les sentiments et la conscience de Naruto. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il remettait en doute ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était avec son meilleur ami, car il faut dire qu'il ne ressentait cela qu'avec lui et qu'il n'était clairement plus question d'une simple relation amicale entre les deux jeunes. Comme disait Kiba : « Vous vous bouffez du regard », « parfois on dirait qu'il va te sauter dessus, c'en ai presque flippant mec ». _C'était si évident que ça__ ? _ Parfois c'était comme si le cerveau et le cœur de Naruto discutaient comme deux personnes différentes.

« _Tu vois ! Tu en as conscience, tu le sais et tu l'as toujours su. Pourquoi nier l'évidence ? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu avais découvert que tu étais sociopathe ou je ne sais quoi et que tu tuais des gens dans ton sommeil non ? T'es amoureux, c'est génial ! En plus tu le connais déjà, t'es son meilleur pote alors… »_

Son petit cœur fut stoppé net par la vision du brun dans la cour du lycée. A chaque fois qu'il le croisait, son cœur se stoppait puis se mettait à battre de plus en plus fort. Il lui suffisait de penser à lui pour provoquer une confusion immense en lui. Il courut vers Sasuke et s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus tel un catcheur professionnel mais eu une hésitation qui le surpris lui-même. _C'est pas bizarre de faire ça ?_ Naruto tenta de stopper sa course mais son élan était trop grand et la distance qui le séparait de son ami d'enfance trop courte. Il atterrit donc de la manière la moins naturelle un bras autour des épaules d'un Sasuke surprit non pas par son geste mais par le fait que Naruto avait l'air perdu et ne savait pas vraiment comment agir, étrangement.

« H-hey S-Sasuke ! Comment ça va ce matin hehehe °v°'

-Naruto…

-Heu oui… ?

-Est-ce que tu as consommé de la drogue ?

-Hein ? Non bien sûr pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas, t'as l'air surpris de ce que tu fais toi-même, c'est bizarre t'es censé anticiper ce que tu vas faire en principe.

-J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées, on a trop de devoirs !

-C'est vrai que ça change de la Seconde.

-La transition est grave brutale tu veux dire ! »

Naruto enleva le bras des épaules de Sasuke en voyant leur groupe d'amis arriver. Ils s'étaient donner un point de rendez-vous dans l'arrière-cour afin d'aller voir le panneau d'affichage des classes ensemble. Le groupe d'amis étaient aussi arrivés 20 minutes plus tôt afin d'éviter le torrent d'élèves devant les fameuses affiches et pour avoir le temps de discuter un peu, afin de déstresser.

« Salut les amis ! » lança une Sakura toute joyeuse de revoir ses amis.

« Chalut Saku ! répondit Naruto avant de saluer tous les autres avec Sasuke.

-Bon on va le voir ce fichu panneau ? Kiba rayonnait d'impatiente contrairement à Hinata qui tremblait d'appréhension.

-Aye ! »

Tous se dirigèrent donc vers l'affiche pour découvrir le numéro de leur classe mais surtout le nom de leurs camarades. Sasuke fut le premier et eu donc une bonne place contrairement à Naruto qui se trouvait derrière ses amis. Tous recherchaient leur prénom et le blond, trop pressé pour attendre une seconde, mis sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de du brun afin d'avoir un aperçu des listes. Sasuke se raidit alors sans que ses amis ne le remarquent et son cœur s'accéléra contre sa volonté. Les deux mains du plus petit étaient posées sur ses épaules et sa tête se posa sur l'une d'entre elles pour plus de confort. Son être tout entier s'emballait à chaque contact de l'autre, même s'il en avait l'habitude. Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent et il lut les noms sans vraiment les lire. Son cerveau se réveilla lorsqu'il vit son nom dans la deuxième liste, celle de la 1ère B, et juste après le sien celui de Naruto.

« Yes ! On est dans la même classe cette fois-ci ! se réjouit le blond.

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle. »

Sasuke se retourna et checka Naruto, tout sourire. Kiba se trouvait également dans leur classe avec Lee. Les autres étaient éparpillés mais par miracle aucun ne se retrouvait seul dans une classe inconnue. C'est donc avec une immense joie que Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Lee et Ino partirent en direction de leur coin de rassemblement en attendant les autres en discutant de l'année dernière et de sa douceur. Les discussions glissaient naturellement comme l'eau de la pluie sur les feuilles et comme ce fut le cas l'année dernière, au milieu de ce torrent de mots, les yeux de Naruto et Sasuke s'accrochaient et ne se lâchaient pas pendant de longues secondes parfois, sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte de leur bouches. Kiba les regardait d'un air amusé et ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'avaient pas déjà franchi le pas, car il était évident que tous deux s'aimaient depuis bien longtemps. A vrai dire les deux ne se rendaient même plus compte qu'ils se dévoraient mutuellement du regard tant c'était devenu habituel, mais parfois l'un des deux se rendait compte du regard qu'il portait sur l'autre et détournait le regard gêné, coupable. Kiba ne comprenait vraiment pas. Un peu naïf sur certains points, et il le savait, il ne pensait pas que l'amour entre les deux puisse être si inavouable et dur à accepter. Pour lui, l'amour était la plus belle chose qui pouvait exister entre deux personnes, c'est tout. Oui, l'amoureux des chiens était un irrécupérable idéaliste.

La sonnerie retentit quelques minutes après que Gaara, Neji, Shino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, Temari et Kankuro les ai rejoints. Ils se séparèrent alors tous pour rejoindre leur classe respectives. Arrivés dans la leur, Naruto et Sasuke se placèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et continuèrent la discussion qu'ils avaient entamé dans les couloirs. Le professeur principal arriva en retard dans la classe. C'était un professeur de mathématiques, il avait la cinquantaines si ce n'es plus, n'était pas « gros » mais possédait le ventre si caractéristique des hommes de son âge. Une calvitie avancée ornait son crâne et des lunettes habillaient son nez.

« Il s'appelle comment ?

-J'en sais rien regarde sur ton carnet, au pire attend il va se présenter espèce d'impatient ! »

Sasuke donna une pichenette au blond intenable avant de lui sourire puis de se concentrer sur les paroles du professeur qui entama le fameux discours de rentrée.

« Alors je suis… cette année… blablabla… »

Naruto n'écoutait pas un mot de ce que disait M. Maths, trop occupé à repasser en boucle la scène dans sa tête afin de pouvoir revoir autant de fois qu'il le souhaitait ce sourire qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Après une interminable matinée de remplissage de papiers typique d'une rentrée scolaire, les élèves furent libres à partir de 11h pour toute la journée, l'après midi étant la rentrée des terminales. Tous se rejoignirent alors pour passer le reste de la journée au parc en attendant les bus de 16h30. Comme d'habitude, Naruto et Sasuke passèrent la plupart de cette journée ensemble parfois isolés du groupe.

Alors que le brun, provoqué par son camarade, se « battait » avec lui en tentant de l'étrangler par derrière, une voix se fit entendre pas loin du groupe.

« Allez faire ça ailleurs bande de tarlouzes ! »

Les deux se stoppèrent net ainsi que tout leur groupe. Sasuke releva la tête pour trouver la source de cette voix et vit qu'elle provenait d'un autre groupe de jeunes de leur âge qui rigolait bien à cette remarque de leur pair. Le blond, en colère, se dégagea de l'emprise de Sasuke et voulu aller à la rencontre du groupe mais fut aussitôt retenu par son ami.

« Laisse Naru, ils sont amers parce qu'ils savent qu'ils vont tous finir chez pôle emploi. »

Les deux rejoignirent alors leurs camarades qui semblaient autant prêt à en découdre que leur camarade mais Sasuke arriva à les contenir. _**De toute façon, qu'on réponde ou non, ça les changera pas. Tss. Fait chier. **_Le grand brun était bien évidemment lui aussi en colère mais savait que répondre à leurs provocations pourrait faire dégénérer la situation.

Gaara proposa alors de partir plus loin dans le parc, ce qu'ils firent.

L'heure de retourner devant le lycée pour prendre les bus arriva bien trop vite à leur goût. L'ambiance était revenue à la normal et les discussions et chamailleries fusaient en attendant les bus, mais une amertume restait dans la bouche des deux concernés. Ce n'était qu'une simple insulte aux yeux des autres mais elle leur avait fait particulièrement mal et leur avait rappelé les sentiments qui les habitaient et qu'il tentait de réprimer par tous les moyens. C'est donc un peu déprimé qu'ils prirent le même bus, étant donné qu'ils habitaient presque l'un en face de l'autre. Les deux s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et Naruto ne tarda pas à piquer du nez et s'endormit sur l'épaule de Sasuke qui en avait l'habitude. Il était à la fois gêné et heureux de ce geste, même s'il était involontaire, du blond. _**Merde. J'y arriverai pas. Comment veux tu que je fasse semblant ? Fais chier ! Faut que je trouve une solution et rapidement.**_

Le trajet passa alors encore bien trop vite au goût des jeunes garçons.


End file.
